


Did You Just Call 911?

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [71]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fireman Ian, Happy Ending, M/M, injured mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Cassandra said: Orrrrr fireman!Ian having to save Mickey’s cat from a tree





	Did You Just Call 911?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfusedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedGirl/gifts).



Mickey limps towards the tree, his clutch under his right armpit. He's holding onto a cigarette with his left, looking up at his cat Taylor who somehow managed to get himself stuck on a tree. He blows out smoke, as his baby meows down at him, looking for ways to jump down but not finding any. That or he's too scared to try. He meows again at Mickey, making him sigh heavily. He hates that he broke his ankle last week. Hates that he can't climb up there and get his cat himself. And seeing as he's a grown man with pride, he hasn’t been able to ask any of the passing men to help.

“God dammit Taylor. How the fuck did you even get up there if you can't get down?” he asks the feline that has now decided to just peacefully lay on the branch, looking down at his owner. “Don’t you dare get fucking comfortable.” He warns and Taylor just meows in response, disobeying the order and instead getting even more comfy.

Mickey limps, looks around, trying to see if there's at all someone he can ask for help. Taylor meows loudly.

“I'm not going anywhere, Jesus.”

Mickey limps back to his original spot so he'll be in Taylor’s line of sight.  

“Happy?”

Just as he's about to say ‘fuck it’ and stop the lady jogging towards his direction. His sister comes out of their apartment building in a mini skirt and heels, clearly ready for Friday night.

“Thank fuck.” Mandy looks up from her phone to frown at him. “Get the fuck up there and bring Taylor down.” The cat meows at hearing his name.

Mandy sneers at Mickey, looking him up and down like he's insane. “Bitch, I'm in five inch heels waiting for my uber. I'm not climbing some fucking tree.” She replies then walks towards the branch and looks up at the cat. “Even if it is to help my favorite kitty. Who’s the nicest kitty? Who's the nicest little kitty?” she asks and Taylor stands on his short legs to meow at her, clearly happy to be receiving her attention.

“He's not a nice kitty if he got up there and can't get down.” Mickey sighs. “Can't you just take those shoes off and get him?” he pleads.

Mandy looks at him sympathetically before sighing. She dials a number then she’s saying; “Hello? My name is Mandy, and my brother’s cat is stuck in a tree.”

“What the fuck?” Mickey whisper shouts. ”You didn’t just call 911.” He tries reaching for his sister’s phone to hang up.

Mandy instead steps away from him, pushing at his chest, adamant to keep him from getting the phone. “Can you hurry please, he's really attached.” Of course she succeeds because Mickey has only one working leg at the moment. “Yes please.” She ruts off the address and then hangs up.

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Mickey asks. “They’re going to assume I'm fucking four years old!” he pushes at her. “Bitch.”

Just then a white saloon car parks next to them. “Whatever. You can't say I didn’t help.” She flips her hair and walks towards her ride. “Bye Taylor!” she yells over her shoulder and just like that she's gone.

Mickey clicks his tongue in irritation then limps once to steady himself. “What the fuck Tay.”

The cat just licks his toes and blinks down at him.

“Fuck.” Mickey mutters. He just stands there and waits for the inevitable embarrassment that awaits him.

 

                                             ✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

It’s barely ten minutes before a truck drives up and stops a few meters from Mickey. It’s not from the fire department so Mickey assumes it’s just another tenant. A neighbor. He looks back up at Taylor, who feels safe because Mickey's there and now looks like he's on his bed at home. The brunette just shakes his head.

“Excuse me.” Mickey startles, turning towards the voice. He gaps in surprise when the guy talking to him in dressed in a fireman uniform. The guy claps his hands together and smiles. “I didn’t meant to startle you. Do you think you can help me?”

Mickey swallows. Doesn’t say anything. Knows he's the reason the fireman is here.

The freckled fireman takes Mickey's silence as consent. “Our department got a call about a cat stuck in a tree. And unless I got the address wrong, I'm pretty sure this is it.”

Mickey nods and automatically looks up at said tree.

“Oh.”

Mickey turns to the fireman. “Yeah.”

“I thought…”

“Know what you thought. But my leg’s… broken and I can't get up the fucking tree now can I?”

The fireman nods in understanding. “Of course.” He takes off his helmet and ruffles his hair. Mickey's eyebrows shoot up at the shouting color of his hair. “I'm Ian, by the way. Ian Gallagher.” He hands Mickey the helmet and the latter throws away his unfinished cigarette to hold it.

“Mickey. Just Mickey.”

Ian grins and takes off his jacket too but drops that on the ground. “What's his name?”

“Taylor.”

Ian easily reaches for the lowest branch –because he's like ten feet tall and to Mickey that branch is one of the highest- and uses it to leverage himself as he climbs up the tree. Mickey wishes the stupid fireman jacket wasn’t in the way so he can view his ass. He already likes the guy’s face he wants to sample the goods too. Straight or not.

“So how come you showed up in a truck anyway?” Mickey asks inspecting the helmet on his hands.

“We can't…” Ian breathes as he continues getting higher. “afford to send off fire trucks for cat rescues anymore.”

“Why not?”

“In case we need them for a real emergency.” Mickey frowns. “I mean, not that this isn’t a real emergency.” Ian corrects. “Just that, in case there's fire at the same time and the truck has been…then it wouldn’t be available to…”

“It’s alright Gallagher, don’t snap a vein I get it.”  

Taylor meows when he sees Ian's hand reaching towards him. He meows again taking a step back and almost falling off.

“Taylor it’s okay.” Mickey tries. “The nice man’s got ya.”

Taylor doesn’t believe him and almost falls off but good thing Ian's got good, fast reflexes. He lies on the branch and grabs Taylor by his middle with both hands, pulling him towards his chest. Mickey breathes in relief when he realizes his cat is not going to drop and break something. Ian continues to hug Taylor close as he climbs down the tree one handed. When he's halfway he jumps down the rest of the way, landing with perfect ease and leaving Mickey highly impressed.

“Ow!” Ian exclaims as Taylor starts clawing himself out of the stranger’s arms.

Mickey hands Ian the helmet and reaches for the cat with his good hand. Taylor comes willingly and eagerly, even jumping the rest of the way. He meows once he's settled in Mickey's arms, licking him and then nuzzling against his owners neck.

“Cute cat.” Ian observes.

“Yeah.” Mickey smiles, kissing the cat’s soft fur, happy to have his baby in his arms again. “Thank you.” He says sincerely.

“No problem.” Ian is looking at him in awe, almost. His eyes are soft as he takes in Mickey being reunited with his feline. “So umm,” he continues. “You should take him back in. Your…girlfriend must be worried too.”

Mickey turns to see the fireman isn’t even looking at him but is instead rotating the helmet in his hands, a blush taking over his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Mickey chuckles. “Subtle, Gallagher.”

Ian raises his head only to duck again with a bashful smile covering his thin lips. They are so pink and Mickey wants to find out if they are soft too.

“I don’ have a girlfriend.”

The blushing redhead looks at him. ”Boyfriend?”

Mickey laughs this time. “I'm single, firecrotch.”

Ian laughs at the nick name, throwing his head back, clearly pleased. “The carpets don’ always match the drapes you know.” He snarks back.

Mickey shrugs, jostling Taylor who's purring comfortably on his shoulder. “Something tells me yours do.”

Ian steps towards him till they're practically chest to chest. “Wanna find out?”

Mickey licks his lips, stepping even closer. “Only if you wanna show me.”

“Lead the way.” he nods towards the apartment building.

Mickey turns around with a smirk, limping towards the building. Ian must really want him because he lifts Mickey bridal style, Taylor settling on his stomach instead, as the redhead guides them towards the gate. The brunette can only laugh at the guy’s impatience.

Well, this wasn’t how he thought his day would go. But he's certainly not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> incase y'all were wondering, we used to own a cat called Taylor and he got....lost. long story. i miss him so all these cat prompts i figured i'd name their cat Taylor. :))
> 
> asante kwa kusoma!!!!


End file.
